vanhelsinkifandomcom-20200213-history
Sophia
Sophia was a police agent or detective working for Inspector Someone-Who-Is-Not-David-Bowie and alongside Van Helsinki in most of the fanfiction. She is the protagonist of Van Helsinki: All the Hearts, Van Helsinki: Sophia's Calls, Van Helsinki: Interim, Van Helsinki: Sophia's Plea and Van Helsinki: Collateral. She also appears in Van Helsinki: First Case, Van Helsinki: Survival, Van Helsinki: Before the Case, Van Helsinki: Another Leap, Van Helsinki: One Night and Van Helsinki: Before the Storm, the first two set before All the Hearts, and the latter before the Loren Case. Sophia dies in Van Helsinki: Over, from a bomb blast. First Case Sophia bumps into Van for the first time in a corridor, getting her coat caught on his gun and holster. They both admit they are new, and ends up pushing into him in the crowded corridor. Sophia follows Van and Someone-Who-Is-Not-David-Bowie (then a Sergeant). Survival Sophia provides overwatch for Van with a sniper rifle, and shoots one of the street gang members who is trying to shoot him. Before the Case Sophia has just come back from a case with Van, and after playing chess, is given a new mission to go undercover. Sophia is drugged in a bar and then saved by Van from a street gang. Another Leap Sophai, undercover as Van's wife on a case to deal with an arms dealer, is captured and tied up by the arms dealer. Helsinki is forced to punch her several times, to try and maintain his cover, but he then saves her and kills the arms dealer. The two stare into each others eyes.for a time, until they go to call for help. All the Hearts Sophia and Van go on a date, which does not begin well when Van turns up late and only wants to talk about guns. However, his transfixing eyes draw Sophia in even as she remembers the other women who have fallen for him and had their hearts broken. One Night Van turns up at Sophia's house, and the two sleep together, though Van begins to find her perfection annoying, and longs for the 'simplicity' and 'normality' of Professor Ford. Before the Storm She first provides sniper support for Van from a rooftop, shooting several henchmen, and then tries to shoot 'Vladimir' when he drives off with Van. After Van crashes the car, Sophia saves him by shooting the assassin in the back. Van praises her in front of the Inspector, though he also critiques the fact she didn't shoot 'Vladimir' earlier. Sophia's Calls Sophia was sent in to the village before Van, but was injured by Geoff Vampire and shot by Man and Jim. She crawls out, and before she faints, she tells the Inspector and Professor Ford about the 'demons, vampires and hitmen' who attacked her, and that they should get Van. Ford claims she will live. Interim Sophia tries to find Van Helsinki, and comes across Svetlana's new house. The two fight, but end up talking, and Svetlana reveals she met Van, who saved her and then said he was going to his old house. Sophia leaves to pursue this lead. Sophia's Pleas Sophia finds Van at a house near his old one. She injures him, but he escapes, then returns later to her house and takes her gun, holding it to her head. A 'crack' and then a 'dull thud' occur as Sophia shoots Van with a pistol hidden under her pillow. Van and Sophia talk, but they are interrupted by the arrival of Inspector Someone-Who-Is-Not-David-Bowie and several policemen. The Inspector encourages Van to surrender, but Sophia leaves when she relises she is still wearing nothnig after having woken up. Sophia returns to see Van being carried out, and she and the Inspector discuss Van's return. Collateral Sophia is throttled and nearly killed by three men, but she manages to escape, and two of the men are accidentally killed by their colleagues. Sophia interrogates the last one of them. He reveals he has been sent by a mysterious 'Tredskow' to kill her, and thus hurt Van. Sophia blacks out, and when she comes to, a sniper has shot the only surviving assailant. Over Sophia is part of Van Helsinki's plan to stop assassination attempts against him, after possibly having helped foil one before. Sophia enters the building where the assassins are stationed, and kills them, though she has difficult against Henry Trent, who manages to shoot her in the arm. The two struggle, but Van shoots Trent in the shoulder, and Sophia gains the upper hand and kills him. However, when she kicks and then turns over his body, in a rage (implied to be because Van is ignoring her for Ford), she sets off an explosion that blows her across the room. Van cradles her in his arms until she dies. During her last minutes, Sophia tries to say something to Van, but cannot. Weapons *Dragunov *Colt Vest Pocket *SIG-Sauer P230 *Beretta 92FS *USP pistol *Glock 19 *Beretta Compact *Beretta 92 variant Allies *Van Helsinki *Inspector Someone-Who-Is-Not-David-Bowie *Professor Ford *Chef *Svetlana *M. de Sadre (probably) *The Police Behind the scenes and trivia *Van Helsinki often calls her 'darling Sophia', especially in the pre-Ford fanfiction stories. *Sophia is one of the 'broken hearts' Van has left behind mentioned by Geoff Vampire at the final showdown in the film. *Van and Sophia are heavily implied to have slept together in All the Hearts, and this is basically confirmed in One Night. *Sophia is often described as always looking perfect, to the extent that in Another Leap, Van reflects that even tied up and drooling, Sophia looks better than Van could if he groomed daily. *She may be named for a friend of Elly Hughes, the camerawoman who filmed much of the actual film Van Helsinki. *She uses the second most amount of guns in all of the fanfiction, after Van Helsinki himself. *Sophia is the first major character to die in the fanfiction. *There are no detailed descriptions of Sophia, meaning that it is unknown whether her eyes are green, as in the first picture of her, or blue as in the second. In 'First Case' we learn she does indeed have blonde hair, but her eyes are just said to 'sparkle'. Category:Disputed Canon Category:Fanfic Characters Category:Deceased Characters